


The Tumble

by Narcissas_whore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissas_whore/pseuds/Narcissas_whore
Summary: During a regular Saturday outing Scorpius gets hurt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Tumble

Standing in the corner holding her hand all he could feel was terror. Realistically he knew everything would be fine, there would be no lasting damage. However, he couldn’t shake the terror rising up his body every time he looked at his son sitting on the hospital bed with tears in his eyes.

5 Hours Prior

Draco sat on the end of their bed tying the laces of his trainers and adjusting the sleeves of his jumper. Today he and Hermione would be meeting the Potters for a picnic at the Heath. 

Over the years him and Harry had reconciled originally for the sake of Hermione, but eventually they became friends. Their friendship made it easier when Harry and Pansy got pregnant with their first born within a month of him and Hermione.

“Draco, are you about ready? If we don’t leave soon, I think Scorpius will implode.” 

Draco turned around to see his beautiful wife standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She was 5 months pregnant with their second child and he swore he would never get over the way motherhood made her glow. 

“I’m ready now, love. Let me just grab my wand and phone and we can head that way.” 

Draco grabbed his pocket fillers and walked towards the main room of their three-bedroom flat. He was greeted by the image of four-year-old Scorpius sitting in his mum’s lap begging her to let him take the new book she had just given him with them on their trip.

“Please mummy, I won’t spill anything on the pages, and I promise to put it away when me and James aren’t reading it. Please mummy?” 

Draco could tell by the lilt of the young boy’s voice that he was sticking out his bottom lip in a pleading pout, the one he had inherited from his mother. Draco knew that expression well because whether it was his wife or his son giving him that look, he could never say no. 

“Okay Scorp, you can bring the book with you. Just no rough housing with it. If you’re going to bring it, you have to share nicely.”

Scorpius nodded excitedly and jumped off his mum’s lap. Hermione caught Draco’s eyes and gave him a soft smile that made his heart turn into mush.

“Alright, both of you come over here and I’ll aparate us to the park.”

Scorpius excitedly ran to Draco’s side and jumped into his arms. Draco hoisted the young boy into the air and leveled him out on his hip. Hermione walked to Draco’s other side and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. With a faint pop and a puff of smoke, they were on their way.

As the trio landed in a grove of trees, they were met by the excited yelp of the young Potter boy. Scorpius began to wriggle out of Draco’s grip to get to his best friend. Draco quickly put his son down and took Hermione’s hand as the boy began talking animatedly about the new books, they both brought and about their plans for their Saturday outing.

Draco led Hermione towards the other two adults lounging on a blanket in the sunlight. Pansy had her head in Harry’s lap and Harry was absentmindedly braiding her hair into two short braids. They looked like the image of total contentment. 

“Hey Harry, it looks like you’re getting better at braiding. The last time I watched you try and braid Pansy’s hair you were just tying consecutive knots into it.”

“Ha-ha Hermione, you’re very funny. How are you doing today? Are you still feeling ill?”

“I’m doing a lot better today, Draco only let me drink ginger juice yesterday to help settle my stomach. If I never have to drink it again it’ll be too soon.”

“Well it helped didn’t it? It’s not my fault that you couldn’t taste dinner last night.”

Hermione and Harry both laughed and rolled their eyes to one another. Harry bent to kiss Hermione’s cheek and Draco did the same for Pansy. Then the two men shook hands, and everyone settled back into the blanket to watch the children play with one another. 

Hermione sat in between Draco’s legs with his chest to her back. She rested her arms on his thighs like he was her own personal armchair, in response he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms protectively around her middle. 

“So, Hermione, what books did you get Scorp this week?”

Hermione looked up from where she was watching the two boys and turned her head to look at Pansy.

“I got him The Magic Treehouse: A Goodnight for Ghosts it came out last week and he’s just been so excited! What have you gotten for James?”

“Oh, we got him Junie B., First Grader: Dumb Bunny. He’s been absolutely loving those books, and apparently so has Scorpius because all he’s been talking about is them going over what they think of their new books.”

Hermione laughed and turned around to look at Draco with a look of pride in her eyes, he smiled back at her and kissed her on the temple because he knew she was so happy he inherited their love of reading. He was mostly concerned as to where they were going to put the combined book collections of all three of them once Scorpius got older. 

The group sat and chatted for a while as they continued to watch the boys read and play in the sun, until it was finally time to begin eating lunch. The Potter’s were always in charge of the entrees and the Granger-Malfoys always handled the desserts because that was something Draco learned about himself during his two years of house arrest following the war. He enjoyed baking.

He learned this fact about himself one day when he was craving sweets but did not have any already in the house. At the time there was no one to send to find some so instead he stalked down to the kitchen and found a pastry recipe book and put his mind to it. 

He enjoyed it because the precision reminded him a great deal of potion brewing, except instead of boiling you bake. This morning Draco had prepared a raspberry tart filled with a lemon custard because Hermione had been craving fruit and citrus and it was summer. He also liked the way the colors looked together for a summer outing. 

The Potter’s had prepared chicken salad croissant sandwiches. The chicken salad contained pecans, Craisins, grapes, and apples; Pansy curated this dish with Hermione’s cravings in mind also. The two families sat and ate their lunch while catching up about the latest happenings at work or with family, Scorpius and James relayed their stories of their latest shenanigans at Aunt Dromeda’s house. 

Dromeda kept both boys during the week while their parents were at work. She enjoyed having them there especially now that Teddy was preparing to head to Hogwarts come September. She would always say having them there gave her hope that this time the peace would last. 

Once they had finished their lunch and dessert, Hermione’s cravings thoroughly satiated, the boys asked if they could go down towards the lake and play in the water. Hermione just looked at Draco and he knew that she was probably about to nap in the sun so it would be his sole responsibility to keep an eye on Scorpius.

“Yes, Scorpius you can go down and wade in the water. Do not leave my sight though and do not go any deeper than your knees. Also, no horseplay while you’re down there, okay?”

Scorpius ran over to Draco and wrapped his short stubby arms around Draco’s neck. “Thank you, daddy, I’ll be safe!” Draco reached around and kissed the boy’s temple sending him on his way.

The two boys started off down the hill. The lake was only about 30 feet in front of where the group sat. Draco had a perfect view of that whole side of the park, he knew Scorpius usually listened unless he got caught up and forgot. He was not worried about his son getting hurt. 

However, as the boys got halfway down the hill watched as the head of tight white curls suddenly dropped low and started to roll feet or head the rest of the way down. Draco moved Hermione out of his lap as quickly and gently as possible and took off at a full sprint after his son.

Draco reached Scorpius’ side right as the boy stopped rolling. He was covered in grass stains and he had dirt and grass matted into his hair, but what hit Draco first were the unmistakable whimpers coming from his son. 

Draco immediately bent down and rolled Scorpius onto his back, sure enough the boy was crying, and Draco’s heart broke even further.

“Scorpius, are you okay? What hurts, what can daddy do for you? “

As the words left Draco’s mouth, he saw what was wrong, Scorpius’ wrist was set at an odd angle that he could tell instantly wasn’t right.

“Hey buddy, it's going to be alright. Daddy’s gonna pick you up and we’re going to go see a doctor okay?”

Draco scooped Scorpius up into his arms and walked carefully back up the hill trying his hardest not to cause more pain for his son. When he reached Hermione, he could see she was concerned.

“His wrist is hurt; we’re going to St. Mungo’s wrap your arm around my waist and I’ll aparate us.”

Hermione did as Draco directed and began trying to soothe the small boy in her husband’s arms. She knew there wasn’t much she could do for the boy because on look at his wrist and she could tell it was probably broken. She hated seeing her son in pain though, so she continued her soothing ministrations.

When they arrived in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s Draco ran to the counter and locked eyes with the receptionist behind the desk.

“Hello, I am Draco Malfoy and my son Scorpius took a fall and has messed up his wrist. He needs to be seen immediately and I need you to call his pediatrician, Healer Nott.”

The receptionist nodded and waved over a junior healer who led the three of them into a room. She asked Draco to set Scorpius on the bed so that she could take all of his vitals and after a moment’s hesitation Draco complied.

He felt so awful for letting this happen to his son, but he also felt so helpless because there was nothing he could do. He didn’t want to put his son on the bed alone and lose the little bit of comfort his father could give him, but then he noticed Hermione rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back and he receded into the corner.

Draco was staring down at his shoes and rubbed a hand across his face while rubbing his temple when he felt a small hand grab his. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with a somber knowing look.

“Draco this isn’t your fault, kids get hurt all the time. I know for a fact that when you were his age you broke your leg trying to do loop-de-loops on a toy broom. You couldn’t have prevented this.”

Draco took a deep breath and gave Hermione a curt nod and squeezed her hand. She squeezed his back and then gave the wedding band on his ring finger a soft kiss. A tradition they had begun several years prior when Draco had first given her a promise ring, a sign that no matter what they were a team, and neither was ever alone.

Draco squeezed her hand again and kissed the top of her head and moved to stand behind her so that he could comfort her while she comforted Scorpius. Right as Draco settled into his new stance Scorpius’ pediatrician walked in.

“Draco what happened I came as soon as I got the page!”

“Thanks Theo, we were out at the Heath like every Saturday. Scorp and James wanted to play in the water and on the way down the hill Scorp took a tumble. His wrist is out of place.”

Draco said the last bit a tad warily because he didn’t want to upset Scorpius. Theo moved to the other side of the bed and began inspecting the young boy’s wrist. He ran three diagnostic spells and after the third hummed in understanding. 

“Okay, so Scorpius’ tumble has resulted in a clean break of the wrist. It's not a big deal, I can easily charm it back into place. He will need to wear a cast for the next week just to limit extraneous activity.” Theo turned to look at the young boy, “What color cast do you want Scorp?”

Scorpius stuck his tongue out in thought for a moment, an expression that reminded Draco a lot of the boy’s mother and came to his conclusion.  
“I want purple, because it's Daddy’s favorite color and Daddy saved me today!”

Draco smiled and ruffled the boy’s curls and placed a light kiss to the boy’s head. “Anytime you need me Scorp, I’ll be there.”

Hermione looked up at Draco and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. He kissed her forehead in return and when they turned around Theo and Scorpius were both staring at them.

“Gross.”

Theo laughed, “Yes, Scorp that was gross. Can you wiggle your fingers for me, I need to make sure the cast isn’t too tight? Alright perfect, what do you think?”

Scorpius looked down at the cast and then back at Theo, “Will you sign it for me? I saw that in a movie once!”

Theo chuckled and conjured a permanent marker and with a flick of his wrist the messy signature of a healer appeared on the palm of Scorpius’ hand. “Alright, there you go buddy. You guys are good to go, if there are any complications just give me a floo call. I get notifications about it on my wand, don’t hesitate to reach out and I’ll see you all for dinner Tuesday evening.”

Theo gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and clapped Draco’s back in a hug. Draco picked Scorpius up and arranged him on his hip and grabbed Hermione’s hand. He led the way out of the hospital and when they were clear to aparate he held on for dear life.

By the time they got home, got dinner cooked, and got Scorpius settled down for bed Draco was exhausted. He found Hermione curled up in bed with a book that lay forgotten on her baby bump. He got into the bed and snuggled in close, putting his head on her chest and smoothing his hand across her abdomen.

He didn’t know she had awoken until he heard a groggy voice, “You did good today Draco. I know you were scared, but you did what any good dad would. You’re a great dad, and I love even more because of it. Both our children are lucky to have you.”

Draco could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes, but before any fell he heard the sound of small feet slapping across the wood floor. He looked over and saw bright brown eyes and curly blonde hair right in front of him.

“Can I sleep with you tonight Daddy?”

“Course you can, come on.” 

Scorpius crawled on to the bed and Draco arranged him in the gap between him and Hermione. He kissed each of them on the forehead and curled his head into Hermione’s shoulder and slung an arm over both of them. Soon he was released into a dream world that was no different from current life.


End file.
